Gentle Snowflakes
by SomewhereInTheStars
Summary: A soft blanket of snow has covered the city of London, but that doesn't stop the Lucy from having some tricks up her .. Lucifendi fluff R&R Please!


**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a one shot! I was feeling the winter vibe even though autumn just started. Ah, well. Please R&R!**

Lucy Baker stared blankly out the window of the Mystery Room as silent snowflakes drifted in a slow downward spiral to earth. A small flurry had settled over the milky skies of London, a gentle breeze stirring their path. Lucy's breath ghosted across the window, creating a soft fog on the glass as she inhaled and exhaled. She envied the people hustling around the streets, free to move about, while she was stuck behind the doors of the Scotland Yard, left to do paperwork.

It was a slow day at the Mystery Room, with no new cases cropping up. Much to Potty Prof's displeasure, there hadn't been a case on assigned to the duo in quite a few weeks. He was becoming agitated stuck up in the Mystery Room, without any cases that is. There were several agitated rants about the weak minds of London, countless remarks on how ignorant the human population was for not knowing how to kill properly.

"Honestly, even a child could find a way to commit a crime more flawlessly than those actually trying to get away with it." Now was one of those rants. "It is amazing that the society of London can actually function on its own with the amount of stupidity walking among us." A person on the side-walk was catching snowflakes on their tongue. "And yet, not one has been clever enough to be worthy of us - Lucy Baker are you listening to me?" Two piercing amber eyes burned into the back of the young woman's head.

"Hmn?" Lucy turned around on the couch and sat down properly. "Eh? Oh yeah, Potty Prof. Summat about the stupidity o' London..." Her voice trailed off. Lucy turned her head back to the streets. The girl catching snowflakes was gone, lost in the ever-moving current of people. She sighed loudly, wishing to be anywhere but in the Mystery Room.

"Would you care to elaborate, my dear assistant? Or would you rather be out side in this wretched weather?" Alfendi hated the snow. All the mush, and not to mention the cold. It made leaving the small confines of the Mystery Room all the much more unbearable. He much rather preferred Spring or Summer, as long as the heat wasn't muggy.

"Imagine tha'. The Prof doesn't want ta go outside. Who woulda thought." Lucy muttered. "Remind me to let Florence know tha' she can still use 'er chair." She was thoroughly sick and tired of Alfendi's moping around. Looking around the room, she spotted several areas that needed desperate attention of a cleaning. Getting up from the couch, she stumbled upon her bag, and the contents spewed out on the floor. Various scarves and mittens scattered across the hardwood of the Mystery Room. Alfendi looked up, a quizzical expression painted in his features.

"Lucy, why do you have all of that in your bag? It's not like you to switch up styles," The Prof stated. It was true for the both of them; neither changed their clothing very often. It wasn't like Lucy to be so indecisive.

"Eek! You weren't supposta see those!" Lucy hurriedly shove the articles in her bag. "Those 'ere supposta be a surprise.." she murmured. A blush had spread across her face. Alfendi looked at her with his one eyebrow up. Truth be told, Lucy had learned to knit, and planned to surprise all of her co-workers with their own set of mittens and woolen hats. "'Ell if you've already seen yours, might as well just give 'em to ya."

Walking over to her mentor, Lucy rifled through the contents of her bag, looking for the specific set she had made for the Prof. Upon arrival, she still hadn't found the hat, but had the mittens. Lucy's face screwed up in confusion. Glancing back at the couch, she saw that there was a patch of familiar blue fabric peeking our from under the cushions. Alfendi peeked around her, spotting the abnormality right after his assistant. Standing up, he started to walk towards the couch. Seeing what he was doing, Lucy sprinted towards the cushions, causing Alfendi to do the same. Finally, Lucy dove for the couch, and swiped the hat from between the pillows right from out under the Prof's nose.

Landing on the couch, Lucy curled in the fetal position to keep Alfendi from seeing the garment. Giggling, she refused to get up from the cushions until Aflendi had gone back to his desk.

"Lucy, get up. This isn't a time for games," he sighed. The Prof had gotten used to this behavior, but this was pushing his control. Suppressing a laugh, he refused to move from his spot.

"No, Prof! I ain't gettin' up till you go back to your desk!" Lucy giggled. She still held the hat in between her and the cushions. Glancing up at her mentor, she laughed even harder at his red face, from him trying not to laugh himself in an attempt to be angry. Her crimson eyes were bright with laughter.

"Now, Now," maroon hair covered Alfendi's eyes. "We wouldn't want little Lucy Baker keeping secrets from her mentor, now would we?" Potty Prof grinned devilishly. Lucy smiled sweetly back at her mentor.

"Go away, Prof! I told you already! I ain't movin'." She was still chuckling, but her voice had a serious tone to it.

"Lucy Baker, you are being utterly childish," Alfendi sighed. Turning around, he headed in the direction of his desk. While he had ambled over to his work space, Lucy had gotten up, and retrieved the mittens. Following the Prof, she held the gifts behind her back.

Finally sitting in his desk, Alfendi looked at her, his hair once again a placid purple. His face was still a little red from blushing. Lucy's hands were still behind her back, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. Pulling out one of the mittens, it was revealed that it was the same blue as his sweater. Smiling, he raised a teasing glance at the fact that Lucy had only one glove in her hand.

"Did you lose the other one, Lucy? Need to race to get it again?" he teased.

"Nope! You just 'ave ta trust me, Prof!" Bringing out her other hand, a different colored mitten was there. It was the same type as the other, but was, again matching his sweater. However, this mitten was red. Alfendi cocked his head to the side, confused. Lucy laughed, as it was a very rare occasion to see him like that. "Now I know tha' they don't match, but ya know, neither do you," she stated. The laughter was gone, but Lucy's eyes were sincere. "That's why I like you so much, Prof. You're justa tad mismatched."

"Mismatched? Is that all I am?" Alfendi asked, slightly dejected.

"Oh, Prof. O' course not. I said justa tad. Anyway, ta Mystery Room wouldn't be as fun wit'out you bein' slightly crazy, eh?" Lucy chuckled. "Ow would it feel to 'ave me come in all serious and gloomy?" That got a smile out of him. "'E're all a tad mismatched, but you know, Prof. Every puzzle has an answer!" The two were silent for a while, Alfendi smiling gently to himself. Lucy just stared.

"Eh, Prof? Is there summat- " Lucy gasped. In one fluid motion, Alfendi brought his assistant into a tight embrace. She felt her whole face flush with a deep blush. Silently, Lucy got enough courage to wrap her arms around the Prof as well, squeezing him gently. She felt safe standing there with his arms around her.

Pulling away from her slightly, Aflendi looked into his assistant's bright scarlet eyes. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak, but couldn't. Comparing the blood rush to his cheeks to Lucy's already pink ones, he was 100% sure that he was blushing far deeper than Lucy.

"Lucy I-" Looking into her mentor's ensnaring amber eyes, Lucy saw her opportunity and took it. Shooting up onto her tip-toes, she closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Alfendi's, just as gently as the snowflakes fluttering to earth outside.


End file.
